Alexandra's Double Family
by juniordetective9954
Summary: A story about the family of Alex ans Olivia and Elliot and their kids
1. how we met

Alexandra's double Family

Chapter one:

How We Met

My name is Alexandria Kristina Cabot. I am the bureau chief for Manhattan special victims division. I'm 29 years old and live on the upper west side of Manhattan. I've been married for 10 years to the most incredible woman in the world. Her name is Olivia Stephanie Cabot. She a detective for the NYPD. She is currently assigned to the 16th percent. To be more specific The Special victims unit. We net when I was their assistant district attorney. After about two months of being friends we started dating. We dated for two years before I decided to propose to Olivia.

We had only been dating for 3 months when we decided to move in together. It took two weeks to convinced liv to move in to my upper west side penthouse. Right after she moved she realized she loved living in a penthouse apartment. I remember the first time she saw it she was like "AL baby it's so big and roomy." "Yeah baby that's why I like it." Then she took me in to her arms and said "Al baby I can't wait to move in."

The day we moved liv in was raining. We decided to put most of Liv's furniture in storage. That is expect for her bed which we put in the spare bedroom. Mostly what she moved in was her clothes, her shoes and books CDs and stuff like that. It only took us an hour to move all her stuff in to the penthouse because liv's squad help us carry stuff up. We turned our living room in to a sort of Movie Theater. We did this for several reasons.

1. We own a lot of movies

2. We love watching movies

3. We watch a movie almost every night

4. Because we've always wanted to have our own movie theater

Our kitchen looks like a kitchen in a restaurant. That's a good thing for us because we love to cook together. We make dinner together every night. We love to try new dishes. It is an adventure every night.

Our bedroom looks like it is out of a palace. It is huge, with two walk in closets. We each have a vanity with our hair makeup and accessories. They are right next to each other so we get ready next to each other. We have a huge bed that is so comfortable you never want to get up. We have a flat screen hung right across for our bed so we can watch TV at night. We have a bathroom that looks like it is out of a palace. We have our own vanities and sinks and a huge tub with jets. We use it almost every night to take a relaxing bubble bath together.

Our favorite room in the pent house is our craft room. We paint our nails in there. We also make jewelry together. We have a couple hundred types of beads all shapes and colors. We have many different types of things to put the jewelry on. We also have a big display case were we display all of our finished jewelry. Our kids also love to make jewelry with us. Our children are four and six.


	2. our family

CHAPTER 2

OUR FAMILY

Two months after we got married I got pregnant with our daughter Sophia Cynthia Cabot she is now four years old. She has my blond hair and lives brown eyes. She also has Lid's mouth and ears and also her noise. She is the light of liv and I's life. She loves the time she gets to spend with her mama (liv) and her mommy (me). She loves when liv reads stories to her because liv does the voices and makes the story come alive. She loves to have her mommy do her hair, just like when she loves when people she's comfortable with play with it.

When Calvin came back to liv after his mother killed herself we didn't waste any time adopting him. He was a shy and quiet kid when he first came back, but it didn't take long for him to come out his shell. He was six at the time. It didn't take him long to start calling liv mommy and me mama. He loves basketball and skateboarding. He loves to watch cartoon and eat popcorn, and his favorite drink is apple juice. His favorite food is pancakes with M&Ms and chocolate chips. He loves to play checkers he is the checker champ of the family. He also loves to play ouzo. His favorite color is favorite color is orange.

Sophia goes to preschool at Manhattan kid's academy. She goes to before and after school care. She gets antsy if she is at after school care for more than an hour and a half. So this means I have to go pick her up and bring her back to work with me. I keep coloring books and crayons in my bottom drawer with a few other of Sophia's toys. Some days though she takes her afternoon nap. Some days if I don't need my computer I put on some cartoons on Netflix for her. Calvin also goes to after school care three days a week. He goes to before school care every day. The two days a week he doesn't go to after school care he goes to see George hug a FBI agent and the Suva's shrink. He is still working through the trauma of watching his birthmother die. He still has nightmares of the event even though it's been two years since it happened. He still has flashbacks too. Most nights he has nightmares he ends up in bed with liv and me.

On the days Calvin has his sessions liv picks him up from school and takes him back to the 1-6. That's h=where he and hug meet, and have their sessions. After his sessions I go and pick him up and take him and Sophia home. The moment I get in and start the car the kids start fighting about who gets to tell me about their day. Today Sophia did something she's never done before she hit Calvin in the face. That's when Calvin starts to cry, that's when Sophia said "shut up Calvin I didn't hit u that hard." "Sophia what did I tell you about hitting? " I ask as I raise my voice. "Its wrong mommy she says in a guilty voice." "That's right so this means time out when we get home. "Ok mommy she says in a sad voice. I turn to Calvin "you ok bubby?" I ask as I look at his cheek that is bright red. "I'm ok mama he says as he tries to hold his tears in.

I soon as we walk in the door of the pent house I tell Calvin to sit at the kitchen table and take Sophia and put her in her playpen in my room for time out. After I do that I walk back out to the kitchen and get Calvin an ice pack for his cheek. "Here" I say softly as I hand him the ice pack. "It will help the swelling go down" I say as I kiss his forehead. "Mama" he asks softly "yes baby "I answer as I seat next to him at the table. "Can you help me with my homework?" he asks giving me pleading eyes. "Of course baby what homework do you have?" I ask as I watch him reach for his backpack. "Math and language arts" he answers in a determined voice like he wanted to get it done and out of the way. It took us about 30 mines to get both assignments done, that's when I realized that I should get Sophia out of timeout.

I walk into my bedroom to surprisingly to fine Sophia sitting quietly cross legged in her play pen looking like she was deep in thought. When she hears the door open she looks up. "Hi baby "I say as I walk towards her play pen. "You ready to come out of timeout?' she nods and lifts her arms to be picked up. I picked her up and she lays her head on my shoulder and starts to cry in remorse. "I sway with her in my arms and tell her that I'm not mad anymore, and that I love her. "Mommy "Sophia asks in her sweetest voice "can I say sorry to Calvin?" of course you can" I say with a smile as I carry her downstairs. When we enter the kitchen I find Calvin sitting where I left him but he is drawing a picture. Calvin looks up as he hears footsteps enter the kitchen. "Calvin I say as I put Sophia in her booster chair at the table. "Yes mama "he replies as he looks at me. " Sophia would like to say something to you" "ok "He says as he turns in Sophia's direction. "Cal I'm sorry I hit you "She says as I start to prepare dinner. "Its ok he says as the phone rings and he gets up to answer it. "Hello Cabot residents" he answers like he is a ten year old boy. "Oh hey baby boy liv says after he answers the phone. Calvin's face lights up when he hears his mommy's voice. "Hi mommy" he says excitedly into the phone. "Cal baby where's mama?" 'Hold on mommy I'll get her." " Thank you honey" liv says as she waits for me to come to the phone. "Mama, Mama "Calvin yells as he runs in to the kitchen. "Yes Calvin what is it I ask as I finish string the soup.

"Mommy is on the phone for you "he says as he hands me the cordless phone." "Hey liv "I say as I send a thank you smile to Calvin "Hey Lexi Elliot and I got stuck with the late shift again I'm sorry." "Its ok liv I got the kids I'll see you when u get home at 1:30." "Ok I will make it up to you love you. " I love you too liv be safe please. "I always am Alex" she says before she hangs up. `I sigh as I hang up the phone. Just I put phone down Calvin yells "mama the soup is ready." Ok Cal I'm coming" I say as I walk in to the kitchen. Ok Cal I'm coming" I say as I walk in to the kitchen.


	3. A long Hard Night

**Chapter 3**

Long Hard Night

After dinner we decided to watch a movie as a family. I wish I could tell you that picking the movie was easy, but it wasn't. Sophia and Calvin couldn't agree on what movie they wanted to watch. After about a half hour of arguing they finally agreed on a movie. As they settled on the couch I made popcorn and put the movie in. half way through the movie my cell phone rang. I paused the movie and got up to answer it. "Bureau Chief Cabot "I answer. " Ms. Cabot this doctor Bledsoe from mercy general hospital ""ok what can I do for you doctor?' I ask in a worried tone. "I'm sorry to inform you your wife has been brought in with a GSW to the stomach."" Oh god how is she?" she is in surgery as we speak" ok we are on our way." "Ok when you get here just ask the front desk to page doctor Bledsoe." "Thank you doctor see you soon."

After getting a bag ready and one for me too and getting them in the car 20 minutes had already passed. Mercy general is only a five minute drive from our pent house. Was trying really hard to not go over the speed limit, but it was extremely hard not to. The kids were confused so they stayed quiet. My mind on the other hand was going 100 miles an hour. I wish I had liv"s car because she has I dash light and we would get there faster. With no traffic it would take us five minutes to mercy. With traffic this heavy it took half an hour.

When we walked in the emergency room exit it was 8 o'clock and I trying to shake in fear. We walked up to the reception desk and the lady gave me a mean look. She asks me rudely "what do you want?' "Can you page doctor Bledsoe please" I ask trying to stay calm. She gave me the nastiest look you ever seen as she paged doctor Bledsoe. I was holding Sophia and Calvin was hugging my leg tight as we stood there and waited for doctor Bledsoe to come find us. She came very quickly and shook my hand and suggested we sit down. It took a good two minutes to detach Calvin from my leg. I sat down with both the kids on my lap. Doctor Bledsoe explained the risks of the surgery that liv was undergoing as we were sitting there. After we talked with doctor Bledsoe for a bit we went up to the surgical waiting room to wait with the rest of Liv's squad.

As soon as Cal saw Elliot he ran to him and attached himself to Elliot. Sophia on the other hand wouldn't let me put her down. Until she saw her aunt Jo walk in to the waiting room. I handed her to Jo and went to sit down and collect my thoughts. When Sophia finally fell asleep Jo offered to take her home and I didn't argue with that. Calvin on the other hand refused to leave Elliot. At round 10:30 it was me, Elliot, Calvin john, Fin, and Cragen (SVU's captain) still there in the waiting room. Ten minutes later John and Fin offered to go on a coffee run for the adults and apple juice run for Calvin.

When midnight rolled around I knew in my heart I was going to be a long night. Elliot finally got Calvin to take a nap so the adults could talk. "Al I can't tell you how sorry I am tried to tell her to take cover, but she didn't listen" el cries as I pull him in to a hug. "El I know you will always protect her I'm not blaming you ok? " I ask as I rub his back. He cries for another 10 minutes all I do is hold him and let him cry. We el finally calms down we try to stay positive. I take the uno cards out of Calvin's bag and the adults play uno. It is now 3 AM and doctor Bledsoe comes out to the waiting room. With a look on her face that I didn't recognize


	4. (Part One) news on olivia

Chapter 4

(Part One)

News on Olivia

My heart was pounding as the doctor walked out in to the surgical waiting room. "Mrs. Cabot can we step over here and talk for a minute please?" "Ok" I say nervously as we step over to the nurse's station. "Mrs. Cabot we were able to remove the bullet and repair all the damage, she should make a full recovery. "Oh thank god I was so scared that I would lose her." " she will have to be on bed rest for a week once she gets home, but we don't think she needs any physical therapy or anything like that." "That's good how long will she have to stay in the hospital?" I ask knowing full well Liv hates hospitals. "I would say 3 or 4 days at the most." "Liv isn't going to like that she hates hospital." "Just one last question doctor when can I see her? I want to see her." "You can see her now she might not be awake but you can see her room 123."

As I walk down the hall towards liv's room m heart is pounding hard in my chest. It was pounding because I was scared to see her beat up, but the other reason is that I can't wait to see my wife. When I approach liv's room her door is closed, but I could see the machines were turned and I could hear them beeping. I opened the door slowly so that I would not draw attention to the room or myself or liv. I opened the door just enough so that I could slip in and slowly and softly shut the door. I walk over to her hospital bed slowly so I didn't accidently trip and fall on liv's fragile body. I see a chair against the wall I pull it up to liv's bed side and sits down and take liv's hand.

An hour later I'm lightly stroking liv's hair and telling her over and over again how much I love her. I stop every now and then o kiss her forehead. When I kiss her this time I hear a moan come from liv's lips. "Al is that you she says softly so I have to lean in in to hear her. "Yes liv baby I'm right here" I say as I lightly stroke her hair and her cheek. "Al is Elliot ok I couldn't find him when I got shot." "Yea baby he's fine he's in the waiting room waiting to see you. He even rode in the ambulance with you holding your hand. ""Ok Al I want to see El, I need to see he's ok and talk to him." "Ok baby shhh shhh don't cry I'll text him the room number and tell him you want to see him ok?" "Ok Al as long as I get to see him I'm good with anything."


	5. part 2 liv and el reunite

Chapter 4

(Part 2)

Live and el reunite

I texted Elliot to tell him liv wants to see him and what room we are in. then sits back by lid's side and strokes her cheek. Elliot gets the text and hands Calvin to Fin and starts to lives room. The nurses stop him as he tries to pass the nurses station. "Can I help you sir visiting hours are over." "Yes I'm looking for Olivia Cabot her wife texted me that she wants to see me." "Ok sir sorry to stop you we have a protocol we have to follow that's all." "It's ok I understand, can you tell me how to get her room 123?" "Of course follow this hall till the end then turn left, and then its four doors down on the right side." "Thank you very much" he says as he walks towards the room. When he approaches the room he has tears in his eyes. He was so scared he was going to lose her forever when this suspect shot her in the stomach.

He softly knocks on the door and pokes his head in to see liv crying and me trying to calm her down. "Al you want me to come back?" he whispers to me as liv cries out his name. "No El she's crying for you it's not me she wants right now it's you." "Ok" he mouths as he fully enters the room and takes his jacket off. I moved out of the way and let Elliot get to lid's side.

As soon as she saw Elliot she reach her arms up for Elliot to hug her. "Shhh liv it's ok im here shhhh" he says as he holds her and she cries into his shoulder. "El I so scared I'd never see you again." She cries hard as he holds on to her tight. "El I love you so so much you are my world, my everything." "oh liv baby I love u so so so much I'm here right here and I'm not going anywhere. "Promise me el" "I promise baby shhh" he kisses her. Liv slides over in the bed and reaches for el to lay down and hold her. Eliot slips of his shoes and climbs in to bed with liv. Liv snuggles in to Elliot almost immediately, he wraps his arm around her and kisses her cheek." Sleep baby I'm right here I'll be here when you wake up." "Ok el" she says with sleep already present in her voice. El promise me you won't let go plz." "I promise you liv I won't let go.'

She falls asleep almost immediately after that. She puts her arms on top of El's to make sure he doesn't let her go. I sit on liv other side so that I can still see she ok. The good thing is that liv slept soundly for almost two hours. She kept a tight hold on el so he wouldn't let go. El noticed immediately when liv's eyes began to open. 'El she cries because she doesn't realize that el hasn't moved since she fell asleep. "I'm right here livvy love" (livvy love is liv's favorite nickname that el calls her). Liv's sighs in relief knowing el is still there, "I would never leave you livvy love" el says as he kissed her head and strokes her hair. "El is Alex still here?" she asks because she wants to see Calvin. "Yeah baby she's still here she just went to get some coffee." "Ok El I just want to see Cal." "I know you do baby, and I called john to pick up Gracie from my mom's." "Really El" she asks as she kisses him. "Yes I figured you'd want to see your baby princess too." "I do I really do el, how long till john gets here?" "Half hour at most baby so lay back and relax till then.


	6. Liv comes home from the hospital

CHAPTER 6

Liv comes home from the hospital

After several long days in the hospital. The doctors tell liv that they will be releasing her to go home tomorrow. Liv smiles a huge smile hearing she can go home after a week in the hospital. She looks around for Elliot, but she can't seem to find him. She starts to get scared and starts to cry. He was standing right outside her door and he could hear her crying for him. Liv was crying so hard that she was shaking. Liv was curled up in to a ball and rocking back and forth when El came back in to the room. "Liv baby what's wrong" El asks her as he takes liv in to his arms and started to rock her back and forth. "livvy love what's wrong baby what happened?" "I woke up and you were gone" she cries into Elliot. "Oh baby I'm so sorry I went to get a cup of coffee" "I thought I'd be back before you woke up." "It's ok baby I'm just used to you being here when I wake up." "I know you are baby" "el says as he holds her and rubs her back.

Ten minutes later Liv's Doctor comes in with some papers in his hand. "What's going on doctor?" ""Don't worry Olivia it's good news I promise." "I really hope so I'm so tired of this place." "I don't blame you that's why I am here with your release papers."Liv smiles wider then she smiled in a week hearing she gets to go home. "There are a few conditions to your release."" What would those conditions be?" "1. Bed rest for a week 2. You need to have someone to take care of you 3. No work untill we clear you. Do we understand each other Olivia?" "Yes doctor we do I have my husband and my wife Alex too so I should be fine." "Ok well I will need your caretakers to sign to tell us they understand the conditions of your release."" Ok el can you call Alex please?" "Sure livvy love" he takes out his phone and calls Alex. I answer "Cabot"" hey Al it's Elliot they need you to sign Olivia's release papers as a caretaker."" Ok but why do they need me to sign?"" To show that we understand the conditions of Olivia's release."" Oh now that makes sense I'll be over in a half an hour give or take."" Ok see you then Al' he hangs up the phone and so do I. I try to finish my paperwork as fast as I possibly can so that I can get to the hospital.

I arrive at the hospital 25 minutes later with Olivia's favorite leather jacket. I somehow I don't know how finished my paper work in 15 minutes. This gave me time to run home and get her jacket so she will be conferrable when she leaves the hospital. El and her doctor met me in the lobby of the hospital this worried me and Elliot saw it in my face. "It's ok Al she's sleeping"" Oh Thank god I thought something happened." "Al if something happened I would have called you."" Your right El I'm just acting jumpy today."" It's ok Al lets go sit in her room and wait for her to wake up. ""Ok El lets go I want to see her." I go sit right outside her room because a nurse is in there talking to her.

After about 10 minutes I see el walking towards me so I stand up and try not to cry. "Al what's wrong she's ok? " "It's just I hate seeing her like this el." "I know you do Al, but she's needs us to be strong for her." "Let's go help her get ready to go home." I nod as we enter the hospital room we find her sleeping soundly. We both kiss her on the forehead and start to pack her stuff. We try to be as quiet as possible so we don't wake her until we have too. "El do you want to lay out her clothes to go home in or should I?" "I will you finish packing her laptop and the other stuff ok?" "Ok El" I continue to pack her stuff. I tell El that I will bring the stuff to the apartment, so he and liv can have some time alone. Liv wakes up about 10 minutes after I leave. "Hey livvy love you sleep well?" "Yea thank you El. When can I go home?" "Soon Liv we are just waiting for the doctor to make her afternoon rounds." "Ok El how long will that be? I just want to get out of this place." "Just about 10 minutes baby not long now." We sit around sit around and just watch some stupid show on TV just to kill time.

Then the moment came the doctor came in to do her rounds Liv just lays there while the doctor did a quick exam before she gave her the ok to go home. "El can you help me get dressed?"" Sure baby" helps u get in to your comfy sweats and sweat shirt. A nurse comes in with a wheel chair and liv looks at me like do I have to sit in there? "Yes liv baby it's hospital code baby u have too." "Ok El" she says as she sits in the wheel chair with a look of defeat in her eyes. I hold her hand all the way to car and whispered "Its ok baby I'm here."


	7. Liv's First day home

Chapter 7

Liv's First day home

While the nurse wheels liv out of the hospital she sits in the wheel chair with a sad look on her face. "Liv look at me baby "el says as he starts to stroke Liv's hair. Liv looks at El with tears in her eyes as she leans in to El's touch. "What's Wrong Livvy love?" El asks as he gives her a soft kiss on her forehead. "I feel like I'm so dependent." "Liv baby why do you feel like that." "I feel this way because since I was shot I can't do anything anymore." "It's ok Liv when it heals fully you be able to do more on your own again." She nods her head as the nurse stops her wheelchair in front of the car. We thank the nurse then I help liv in the car. I help her buckle her seat belt so she doesn't ripe her stitches. She starts to cry silent tears and turns away from me. "Liv look at me baby" I say as I turn her face back towards me and kisses away her tears. "Its ok liv I don't think your helpless baby." "I Know that El, but I feel like it because I can bearly do anything for myself." I kiss her lips then stand up and walk to the driver's side of the car.

I get in buckle my own seat belt and take her hand. The drive to the lower Manhattan 3 story brownstone we bought for the two families to live in was most quiet. That was the case expect for the music that was coming through the stereo from liv's IPOD. Liv is softly singing along to the song that is currently playing. The song was Bonnie McKee's American girl. This song has always been one of Olivia's favorites since it first came out. She has no idea where we are going, because I have not told her the news about the brownstone yet. The brownstone is about 25 minutes from Mercy general hospital and u took a detour so they could finish getting it ready for Olivia's homecoming. About half way through the drive Olivia looks over at me. "EL where are we going? I thought we were going home?" "We are, but I thought we could take a little drive first let you could calm down." "I have no problem with that el none at all."

After about an hour of driving I get a text from Alex saying that they finished getting our new place ready for liv. I text Alex back saying "give us 30 minutes and we will be there." By this point in the drive liv is asleep so I turn the car around and head for our new home. I drive with the radio on low so it doesn't disturb Olivia. There is light traffic so it takes us a little longer than I told Alex it would take. Olivia is so worn out from being in the hospital that she slept through the whole ride. That was good for me because I had time to figure out the best way to explain the new house. I was a little worried to tell you the truth because I didn't discuss it with Olivia first. We would normally make this kind of decisions together. I knew once she recovered she was going to kick my butt. My stomach starts to knot up as we approach our new street I guess it's just the nerves. As I turn the corner Liv's eyes were all over the place" like what's going on. "Liv I know we needed a bigger house so Alex and I brought a brownstone. We did it so all of us could live together after you were discharged from the hospital." "Oh El I love it we've always wan ted to liv in a brownstone. With this we are finally making our dreams come true.' "We knew you wanted to be closer to your mom (Judge Elizabeth Donnelly) so we bought one that was in her neighborhood." "El that's great because you know I don't like to be far away from my mom."

Liv and I get out of the car I'm so excited to show her the inside of the house. I go on her left side to support her because her belly is still sore. The doctors told us that she may have some pain for the first couple days. The doctor explained that her stitches would be pulling as she walked or flexed. He said that there were a few things that could help with the pain besides pain meds of course. Some of those thinmgs would be …

1. Limit your movement

2. Have someone support you when you walk

3. Don't overdo it when you're feeling pain.

4. Warms baths

5. No running

6. No swimming

7. Be careful when you cough

There are more ways but these are the ones I found most important. The no running restriction was going to be hard on liv because she loves to go for long runs in central park. Now I guess I'm going to have to sit through all of her soaps while she gets caught up. Then I'm going to have to find a way to make her forget about running that's not going to be easy. Olivia's body craves exercise so it will be hard for her not to be able to do it. I sense a lot of arguments over the next 2 weeks. Olivia is a very independent person so she like to do thinks for herself as much as possible. I have the magic touch though because I can get her to let me take care of her Alex can too.


	8. our new home

Chapter 8

Our new home

Olivia starts to look around brownstone with her mouth wide open in shock. She walks in to the kitchen which is totally redone. "Do you like it liv?" "So far yes el it's so modern." She looks out the sliding glass door in the kitchen to find a deck and a little yard that overlooks the Hudson River. When she turns around she sees the other door that does not lead to the kitchen leads to her and Alex's craft room. "Oh el you guys even remember the craft room" she says as her eyes start to tear up as if she was going to cry. We walked through the craft room to get to liv and I's office. I thought we might need an office to catch up on paper work when it starts to over flow at work. "El this office is perfect." "I'm glad you like it baby" I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek. From the office we step back in to the front hall where the stairs are located to get to the second level. When I saw the look on Liv"s face about going up the stairs, I scooped her up bride style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I start to walk up the stairs.

Once we were at the top of the stairs liv was able to see six doors. One of doors was the kid's bathroom. I open the door to show her and her eyes just light up. "Oh el this is the perfect bathroom for the kids." "I know baby Alex and I thought so too." The door on the right of the kid's bathroom was a bedroom. The bedroom happen to be Sophia's but liv didn't know that yet. I open the door to Sophia's room and liv's mouth drops open in shock. "El this is perfect for her ""Your right it is liv' I say as I hold her around the waist because her legs start to wobble. 'thanks El this is so perfect for her.". I just smile and kiss her cheek and guide her out of the room. The next door I open is Liv Alex's and my room. She just looks around in awe. She walks over and sits on our bed and says "wow" I sit next to her and say "it's a piece of each of us baby." "Oh el it is." When I show her the master bathroom she almost fainted. I sit her on the side of our huge Jacuzzi tub so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore. When she felt good enough to walk we walk back out to the hall way and we go to the door across from our bedroom. That door lead to Calvin's room. I had all of our children's names put on their doors. When I opened the door she just looked around with teary eyes. "Liv is something wrong? Do you not like it?" "No el I love it that's why I'm crying." I kiss her cheek and hold her close as I said" we have one more room on this floor to see. Can you guess what that is liv?" "Yes I can it's Gracie's room. Am I right el?" "You are very right "I say as I lead her to the last door on the floor that has Gracie's name on it.

I had Gracie's door painted pink with a princess crown on it. Liv's face lit up knowing that Gracie loves anything having to do with princesses. I opened the door and liv sees that the room is designed like a castle that a princess would live in. the bed is a little canopy bed and there is a new princess doll house. All her dress up clothes and other toys too. The room also has a little walk in closet fit for a princess. After liv had a chance to look around I tap her shoulder and say "You ready to check out the third floor liv." When she nods in conformation I scoop her up bride style again and carried her up to the third floor of the house. The first door directly at the top of the stairs was Alex's office. I open the door so liv could look around. The next door says "the kids playroom." When the door opens Liv's eyes tear up as she sees all of our kids playing. Next I take liv to the third floor bathroom. It is the perfect little bathroom for the 3rd floor. The last door on the floor was a quest room. Once we made it back to the living room we sit on the couch to talk and cuddle.

About an hour later we hear the front door open. I look to see Alex standing there holding Gracie on her hip. Our other two kids were standing on either side on her. I smile at them then gently shake liv who has been napping on my shoulder. "Liv the kids and Alex are home" as soon she heard me say kids she opens her eyes. Calvin runs right over to his mommy and gives her a big gentle hug. Alex had told me that the days liv was in the hospital that Calvin wasn't himself. Now I can see what she talking about. His eyes lit up like a kids on Christmas morning and you could see he is happier. Sophia on the other hand walked over more slowly and was careful when she climbed on the couch. Gracie wiggled to get out of Alex's arms. Before Alex let her go she softly whisper in her "Be careful baby mommy has a boo boo on her tummy ok?" "Ok mama "she says wiggling to get down. Alex lets her down and she carefully makes her way over to her mommy. I could tell that the kids missed Liv while she was she in the hospital. They cuddled right up to her and start to tell her how much they missed her.

With all the excitement of Liv coming home from the hospital we decided to order pizza for dinner. The kids had a great idea to have a movie night. El went out to get movies. When he was on his way out the door the kids yelled "Don't forget the soda and candy too daddy." Liv and Alex just looked at each other and shook their heads. "Let them have the sweets it will be like your welcome home celabration." Alex says while using her eyes to tell El to go ahead and go. While we were waiting for Elliot to return from getting the movies and the foods, we just sat and cuddled on the couch. When liv got the text from El saying he was on his way we started to pop the popcorn. We pop our popcorn on the stove so the kids can help. This is one of the things we do as a family Gracie is too little to help so Alex lets her help put the butter on it. We also make snow cones for the kids. We have over 20 flavors to pick from. We also give them the option to make soda floats. We also have an ice cream sundae bar the kids love that. I think its because we let them have as much ice cream as they want. We also break out the chocolate bars because liv has a huge chocolate sweet tooth. We also have stuff the adults want like beer whine and coffee. Even though we are grown up we still enjoy the ice cream sundae bar. We eat ice cream until we get sick just like the kids do .sometimes we eat even more than the kids do. I know that's hard to believe but its true.


End file.
